In discussion of motor vehicle construction, a distinction is commonly made between the frame structure of the vehicle body, in which sheet metal components are welded or bolted together and maintained in fixed and permanent relation to one another, and closure panels which are designed and intended to open and close to permit access to the interior of the frame structure. Examples of such closure panels include doors, hoods, hatches, and decklids, each of which is commonly attached to the body via spaced apart hinges at, or near, one edge and straddling a panel centerline. Closure panels also commonly incorporate a locking and latching mechanism, mounted on or near the edge of the closure panel opposite the hinges, and usually positioned on the same panel centerline.
Each closure panel typically comprises two attached sheet metal stampings. The first stamping, usually called an outer panel is viewable by an external observer. The second stamping usually called an inner panel is normally hidden from view. The inner and outer panels may be attached at both their edges and interior locations, such as hoods and decklids, or secured only at their edges with a hollow space between inner and outer panels to accommodate, for example, a window and its operating mechanism, or a loudspeaker, or various electrical or electronic switches and controls. Commonly such construction is found in doors and hatches.
Closure panels are intended to fit centrally within a corresponding opening within the vehicle body so that a uniform and consistent gap is maintained between the edge of the closure and the body opening. The positioning of the closure panels within the body opening is established by the cooperative interaction of the hinges and the locking structure. These also contribute to ensuring that the panel is maintained at its correct elevation relative to the adjacent panels so that there is continuity of line between the body and the closure panel without dips, rises, and/or tilts which would be displeasing to an observer. Supplementary supports to control closure panel elevation are often used. These supports, more properly called panel closure bumpers, or simply, bumpers are typically, but not necessarily, mounted to the vehicle body, and extend outwardly from the body a suitable distance to contact and support the closure panel.
In addition, the bumpers serve to control flex, vibration, and noise which may occur during closing of the panel. In closing, such panels are commonly rotated under acceleration to ensure full engagement of the lock with the locking mechanism. This sudden deceleration which results when locking occurs can lead to vibration and unacceptable noise. The addition of properly-positioned bumpers is effective in suppressing such noise and in modifying its frequency to render a more customer-pleasing tone. However if the bumpers are set too ‘high’, that is they would enforce a greater than desired closure panel and body separation, the closure closing effort will be increased. Alternatively, if the bumpers are set too low they will not contact and support the closure panel and will be ineffective. Thus accurate setting of the bumper height is required for their proper functioning.
However, because every vehicle is built to tolerances, vehicle-to-vehicle variations in the fit of body panels will occur during vehicle assembly in a manufacturing plant. Thus the bumpers must be adjustable and incorporate at least the capability of compensating for, and accommodating, the expected vehicle build variation to assure the appropriate placement of the closure panel to achieve smooth vehicle lines and customer-pleasing closing tones in the assembled vehicle. Adjustment of such bumpers is often accomplished using trial and error and may require appreciable time and effort to achieve a desired build quality.
Once the bumpers are adjusted at the manufacturing plant to achieve proper placement, the need for further adjustment is minimal, but in-service adjustment may be required if either the body or the closure panel is repaired or replaced.
There is thus a need for an adjustable bumper which may be more quickly and easily adjusted, especially during vehicle assembly.